Es mejor haber amado
by Gato-negro-13
Summary: Situado en MMX4.One-shot: Iris siempre quiso ser importante para él, pero al final, es mejor haber amado sin ser correspondido, que nunca haber amado. Iris-fan: No me maten.


_Notas de autor: Err…Fans de Iris, no me odien, sólo quería explicar una loca idea que viene a mi mente cada vez que juego MMX4, después de matar a Iris. Lo cual nos lleva a la primicia de este fanfic: ¿Por qué Zero nunca le respondió a Iris, cuando ella técnicamente se le declaro en sus últimos momentos de funcionalidad?_

_Advertencia: Yo no obtengo nada por hacer esta historia. Megaman X pertenece a Capcom, yo sólo soy dueña de la computadora que uso para escribir estas locuras._

**_¡Spoiler! Si no has jugado nunca megaman x4 y no quieres saber que ocurre hasta que poses tus manos en él, entonces no leas esta historia, porque tiene spoiler._**

_Esta historia es desde el punto de vista de Iris, además de que se ve un poco de ZeroxIris no correspondido, y buscándolo muy bien se ve algo de ZeroxX. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Si quieres darme una critica constructiva sobre el formato de la historia, adelante n_n, pero no acepto flame._

Se dice que es mejor haber amado sin ser correspondido, que nunca haber amado.

No se que tan real o cierta sea esta frase, después de todo, los reploids, a pesar de ser lo más cerca que ha estado el hombre de crear vida artificial capaz de pensar y sentir como ellos, no podemos ver el mundo como los humanos, mucho menos analizarlo en su lógica.

Aun así, una pequeña parte dentro de mí, no deja de repetirse esa pequeña frase, viéndola como la única esperanza que queda para mis sentimientos no correspondidos.

Sentimientos dirigidos hacia una sola persona, y quien, en palabras de mi hermano, es la persona menos indicada. Entonces, otra frase viene a mi mente: en el corazón nadie manda…

O al menos, en mi caso, en lo más parecido que tenga a un corazón, ya sea literal o metafóricamente hablando.

Sigo sin entender como es que me enamore de él… A primera vista, era tal y como todo el mundo lo describía: el soldado perfecto, nunca dudando en cumplir su deber sin importar los riesgos y sacrificios. Tan letal como atractivo, pero tan frío como el más temible mechanoloid.

Pero gracias a mis obligaciones con Repliforce y el deseo de poder unir fuerzas con los Maverick Hunters, tuve la oportunidad de tratarlo, y ver al Zero que existía atrás de esa fachada tan necesaria con la ocupación que él ejercía. Logre conocer su lado tierno y protector, pude ver sus fortalezas y sus inquietudes, cada minuto que convivía con él, aprendía un poco más de su persona. Y a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, sólo logre vislumbrar una pequeña parte de todo su ser.

Y con eso me basto para caer rendida a sus pies.

Si alguien me preguntara en este momento cual es la cosa de la que más me arrepiento, sorpresivamente, incluso para mí, no sería el hecho de que nunca le dije lo que sentía por él…

No, hace tiempo que me di cuenta que él jamás sentiría por mi, lo que yo siento por él.

Lo cual, me lleva hacia la persona que le debo disculpas, después de todo, X nunca me hizo nada... Pero los celos pueden ser un horrible monstruo cuando se lo proponen.

Estoy segura, si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, habríamos sido buenos amigos. X compartía muchos puntos de vista conmigo, e incluso los dos logramos atrapar a Zero en un callejón sin salida durante nuestras discusiones en varias ocasiones.

Pero el sólo hecho de pensar que X había logrado lo imposible, al conocer al verdadero Zero…me hería…aun me hiere.

Y al ver ese brillo en los ojos de Zero, cuando estaba con X, me hería aun más.

Se que Zero me quiere, pero no es en la manera en que yo quisiera.

Para él, soy como una amiga, incluso una pequeña hermana. Alguien que debe cuidar, que debe apoyar.

Cuando yo siempre quise ser algo más para él, un oído para sus dudas y temores, una confidente para sus secretos y momentos íntimos, una compañera en tristezas y alegrías. Un apoyo para los altibajos de la vida.

Desgraciadamente, ese puesto ya estaba ocupado para cuando yo llegue a su vida, orillándome a callarme mis sentimientos, pensar en que valió la pena haber conocido el amor, aunque no fuera correspondido…

En parte, fue lo mejor. Si supiera que mis sentimientos pudieran ser correspondidos, no tendría el valor ni la fortaleza para estar en esta habitación, esperando mi ultima confrontación con aquel que se robo mi corazón, sin siquiera saberlo.

No tendría el valor para vengar a mi hermano, ni a cada uno de los que dieron su vida esperando que sus sueños se vieran realizados.

La puerta lentamente se abre, no necesito levantar mi vista para ver que es él quien ha entrado. No necesito verlo, no quiero verlo…Si me atrevo a ver sus fieros ojos azules, no podré continuar…

"Iris…" me habla en un susurro triste, pero ahora no hay marcha atrás.

"Así que mi hermano esta muerto…" No tengo nada que perder.

"¡Iris! Escúchame por favor" No me queda nada.

"Todo ha acabado, perdóname Zero"

"¡Iris!"

La lucha empieza, pero Zero se niega a dañarme, sólo esquiva mis embestidas, y yo, a pesar de la promesa de venganza que le hice a mi hermano y a mis amigos, me veo incapaz de lastimar a Zero, ¡no puedo hacerlo!

"¡Atácame! Al igual que atacaste a mi hermano" No dudes, no me hagas dudar. "¡Hazlo, Maverick hunter!"

Las lágrimas caen de mi rostro, pero aun así, logro sonreír con nostalgia al verlo cuando se dirige para atacarme. Se que le duele, pero en cierto modo, me hace feliz saber que yo fui importante para él.

El mechanoloid que me cubría se destruye en una explosión, dañando mi cuerpo en el proceso. Mis sistemas me advierten de los daños irreparables que han ocurrido, aunado al hecho de la cantidad de energía que perdí al utilizar el mecha. Mi cuerpo no fue construido para tolerar este tipo de esfuerzos. Pero yo lo sabía. Ya no tengo nada que perder.

Caigo agotada en el piso, rodeada de escombros y humo, sin la energía suficiente para buscar ayuda, tal y como me instaba mi programa de autopreservación. Sólo quiero descansar.

Pronto escucho pasos, que se aproximan hacia donde estoy. Se quien es, y por un momento me alegra el saber que al menos, su rostro será lo ultimo que veré.

"¡Iris!"

Logro reunir mis últimas fuerzas para dirigir mi mirada hacia él. Me duele el verlo así, tan triste, tan lleno de culpa. No importa que tanto trato, soy incapaz de odiarte Zero…

"Zero" Te respondo, por lo que tu te acercas a mi, hincándote a mi lado.

"Resiste Iris" Ya no tengo nada que perder.

"Zero, por favor, deja que Repliforce parta al espacio, para poder vivir en un mundo donde sólo los reploids existan" Pero al menos, quiero que conozcas mis verdaderos sentimientos.

"Iris, eso sólo es una fantasía" Mis sentimientos por ti.

"Si, lo se, pero yo quería…Yo quería creer en un mundo donde sólo los reploids existieran…contigo…" Un mundo donde tú y yo pudiéramos estar juntos. Un mundo donde no te tendrías que preocupar por más guerra, donde no tendrías que alejar a la gente de ti, por miedo a perderla, un mundo en donde pudieras ser feliz, mi amado Zero.

"¡Iris!" Y aun hasta el último momento de mi existencia, me duele. Me duele el que callaras, y no correspondieras a mis sentimientos. Pero, al menos se que me quisiste, no en la manera en que yo lo hice, aun así, tus sentimientos eran sinceros. No te puedo culpar. No te puedo odiar.

Solo te puedo sonreír por ultima vez, esperando que puedas ser feliz, deseando lo mejor para ti.

Que puedas amar, y ser amado con la misma intensidad.

Y una parte de mi se alegra, y te agradece Zero. Porque me permitiste conocer el amor.

Ahora puedo decirlo: es mejor haber amado y no ser correspondido, que nunca haber amado.

Fin

_Espero que les haya gustado…_


End file.
